The Noob Boom
THE NOOB BOOM; A Historical Dollars Event The Noob Boom was a rebellion/revolution led by the all-powerful Akuma and her ever-trusted bestest fwiend Deet. The dynamic duo instigated this event as a response to the sudden, and rather explosive, appearance of new users (Newbs) on the Dollars chat during the months of September and October of 2010. The two would typically ignore and/or torture these noobs, and is a hobby they both share and have actually bonded over. However, these noobs were different. They would raid the chat in excessively large amounts (ranging from 5-15 in extreme cases) and simply spam the room and/or serve as the catalyst to several avoidable fights. Some of the noobs would even constantly pester the Regulars (as in regular Dollars users. You know who you are.), causing them to become extremely annoyed and even furious. On October 22, 2010, Akuma and Deet were tired of this tomfoolery, and talk of trying to settle this battle bacame a common talking point between the two. Akuma, being the power-hungry tyrant that she is, decided to take a stand and fight it all. Thus, the Noob Boom began. Origin of the Name The term "Noob Boom" is a loose interpretation of the real life "Baby Boom" in 1946-1964 in post-Wold War II America (See "Baby Boom"). Akuma, the creator of the Noob Boom name, thought the title of this rebellion was appropriate, as the number of disrespectful noobs on the chats grows drastically every day. Deet happily agreed with the correctness of the term and thus the two deemed it the title. The Instigation of the Rebellion Although talk of a rebellion was always a topic of discussion, the Noob Boom was not officially declared until October 22, 2010. Akuma and Deet were simply going about their daily chat routine when along came a new user by the name of Kuraudo. Deet had previously met Kuraudo and had chatted with him a bit, telling him the basic rules of Dollars chat, which are: 1. Watch the Corn video and 2. If you are a man, beware of Akuma.* When he arrived at the chat, both Deet and Akuma greeted him. Having previously been warned of Akuma's tendancy to commit rather graphic things concerning adultery, Kuraudo simply went after Akuma head-on (no pun intended). Naturally, Akuma was not bothered at all, as noobs lusting after her was something she found great joy in. She was actuallt quite flattered and began to lightly "play" with Kuraudo. Much to Kuraudo's distaste, Akuma did nothing more than kiss him sweetly as she does with everyone, mostly due to the fact that Akuma finds noobs to be "more of hassle than pleasure" and then ditched him to try to have sexual intercourse with her fiancee NT, who seemed to have absouletly no sex drive at that moment, much to Akuma's displeasure. Akuma then left the chat and the control to Deet for a short while until Deet messaged Akuma on facebook over what exactly was happening. Apparently, Kuraudo stated he was jealous of NT and Aruoke because they had beautiful wives, and he wanted to get a wife, he also bragged to another user that he was a "regular" and had been there for "3 whole days" At this statement, both Akuma and Deet felt that the time of sitting back was over, and the time to act was now. Akuma and Deet then entered the room at the exact same time and completely shot-down Kuraudo and his request to become a "regular". The two were honestly digusted with the fact that he thought being on Dollars for three days made him a regular, when both Deet and Akuma had been on the chat for 6 months at least. At this, Akuma proudly started the Noob Boom. "AT THIS MOMENT, I, AKUMA KETSUEKI, OFFICIALLY INSTIGATE THE REBELLION AND REVOLUTION THAT WILL BE FOREVER KNOWN AS THE NOOB BOOM! *wields sword* VIVA LE REGULARS!!"- Akuma's official declaration "*waves large flag proudly behind akuma and salutes*" -Deet's contribution to the declaration Tactics of the Absolute Rebellion The main goal for the Noob Boom is the complete and utter control of all the troublesome noobs. In other terms, put them in their respective places in the Dollars "food chain" perhaps. Akuma and Deet have taken it upon themselves to make sure that the chatrooms remain intact and rid of most nuisances caused by those who have no idea how things function properly. The way they go about doing this is simple: Any noob that is being overly annoying, arrogant, pushy, or troll-ish, those associated with the Noob Boom will take immediate action by either banhammering the noob and/or physically/mentally/sexually assaulting them. Council of Rébellion The Council of Rebellion are the Regulars who have taken an oath to the cause of the Noob Boom. They are the ones who go about dealing with the noobs, whether it be simble affairs or more crucial matters. The council members are the ones with the most power. Leader/Ruler: Akuma Ketsueki *The main leader/instigator of the Noob Boom. *Has complete authority over all the Council. *Makes the battle decisions and sentences those who dishonor the council to a form of horrible punishment. *Has the ability to call war at any designated time. (designated times being whenever she so pleases) *Main wielder of the Sword of the Rebellion. Lead Commander: Deet *Second in command. *Secondary ruler (in cases where Akuma is nowhere to be found) *Has the power to revoke or weaken Akuma's punishment levels. *Decides which noobs need punishment. *Also has power to punish. *Main wielder of the Noob Boom flag. Vice Commander #1: Kururi *Third ruler (in cases where Akuma or Deet cannot be found) *Determines the level of of punishment. (10 levels. 10 being the worst) *Decides who needs punishment. *Has the power to punish Vice Commander #2: Duckie *Fourth ruler (in cases where neither Akuma, Deet, or Kururi are present) *Has the ability to judge noobs and pardon them (the pardon must be approved by all members of the cuncil in order to take effect) *Decides who needs punishment *Can go about the punishment. Private #1: Sinsong *Highest ranking Private. *Establishes "Messenger" of the Council. *Has the ability to request noob punishment. *Scopes out noobs who interfere with Council discussions and/or noobs that try to disobey. *May request potential members to the Council (Requests to join must be approved by all existing members in order to take effect) *In the case where there is an alarming amount of annoying newbs, has permission to subdue any and all threats to the Council through the power of his two Keyblades: the Moe-Moe Whip of Sexy Lovin' and Rubic0n. Standing Officers: These officers may be called upon at any given moment to assist in the execution of punishments, battle, and wars. They have the power to request noobs, but do not have the power to pardon them. They can, however, request to recruit more users to the Council. *Egg -More to be added and listed. Category:Chat Events